1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power sources and, particularly, to a power source system capable of continuously adjusting an output thereof to meet the requirements of a variable load.
2. Description of Related Art
Current electric systems typically include a power source, a driving circuit, and a load. The load may consume different amounts of power at different times. In such case, the driving circuit is configured for altering an output of the power source to meet the requirements of the load. For example, the driving circuit may include an inverter for converting a direct current flowing out from the power source into an alternate current, and/or a transformer for adjusting an output voltage of the power source. In such an electric system, a great amount of power may be lost in the driving circuit itself when the driving circuit provides power for the load. Thus, the voltage provided to the load may be reduced, and accordingly the adjustment of the power provided to the load may not be precise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power source system which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.